The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a switching device for a pixel electrode and methods for fabricating the same.
Bottom-gate type thin film transistors (TFTs) are widely used for thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs). FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional bottom-gate type TFT structure 100. The TFT structure 100 typically comprises a glass substrate 110, a gate 120, a gate-insulating layer 130, a channel layer 140, an ohmic contact layer 150, a source 160 and a drain 170.
In a conventional TFT structure for an LCD, SiNx is employed as a cap-dielectric layer. However, serious RC delay is likely to occur due to its high k value of about 7. Specifically, RC delay becomes worse as SiNx is applied to an electrical circuit in large-size TFT-LCDs.